carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II Lore in a Minute
'StarCraft II Lore in a Minute '''is an abridged documentary of original ''StarCraft, Brood War, ''and ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. Description "Sentries" ago, Xel'naga race experimented on two species, zerg (zergling) and protoss (zealot), inside the cage, while a protoss specie is pricked by a syringe (possibly a psionic entity, causing him to be powered up). The protoss worshipped the Xel'naga by bowing, but the zerg was unable to be controlled, so Xel'naga created the Overmind, along with food and water bowls and a collar. The Overmind then used the zerg swarm against its creator and vanished to the treetop. So the protoss race resolve to stop the zerg. During the Great War, their homeworld Aiur, is missing from the map when the planet Earth gets a dilemma. The protoss refugee shook with the dark templar with psi blades on another planet, but were retreated by another zerg attack. Dark prelate Zeratul found a scribbled checklist, enlisting "Protoss + Zerg = OP! Prozerg, and Zergtoss," so he left to investigate. Meanwhile, Jim Raynor saw a photograph of Sarah Kerrigan (with a smaller photo of himself taped on it), whom he lost to zerg. Kerrigan called for help but her neglectful commander Arcturus Mengsk said "What? Can't hear you!" and zoomed away. She was pounced by a zergling, with Overmind popped up instantly. and is transformed into the Queen of Blades. Kerrigan then recruited terran and protoss (Raynor with a pounding heart but a zealot with angry eyes and arms). The carrier pointed its needle at the surprised Overmind and pops him. Kerrigan took control of the zerg swarm to herself when the bowls and collar are passed to her and a zergling nuzzles with her. Raynor grew angry with his vowing words: "I'll kill you Sara!...with love." Kerrigan laughs when she commanded the most powerful force in the galaxy and said "Time to rule the world!". However, without explanation, she sped away and uttered, "NOT!" Four years later, Jim Raynor grew drunk with alcoholic beverages, but was sobered up to lead raids against the leader Arcturus Mengsk (with a broken bottle). Kerrigan has returned as she had her zergling pet digging up a mysterious Xel'naga artifact. A "Dark Voice" was seen whispering Kerrigan to compel her, born anew. Transcript "Centuries ago, an ancient race, the Xel'naga, experimented on two species: the psionic Protoss and the insectoid Zerg. The Protoss worshipped the Xel'naga, but to control the vicious Zerg, the Xel'naga created the Overmind. Unfortunately, the Overmind turned the swarm on its creators and the Xel'naga were never seen again. "The Protoss resolved to stop the Zerg, but during the Great War, their homeworld of Aiur was lost. Forming a shaky alliance with their exiled brothers, the Dark Templars, the Protoss retreated, but Dark Prelate Zeratul, learned of experiments on a Zerg/Protoss hybrid and left to investigate. "Meanwhile, Terran soldier Jim Raynor lost his partner, Sarah Kerrigan to the Zerg. Abandoned by her commander, Arcturus Mengsk, Kerrigan was transformed into the Zerg/Terran hybrid, the Queen of Blades. Through treachery, she recruited the Terrans and Protoss to destroy the new Overmind then took control of the Zerg Swarm for herself. Betrayed, Raynor vowed to kill Kerrigan, but she now commanded the most powerful force in the galaxy. Then, without explanation, she gathered her swarm and vanished. would she... "Four years later and in between drinking binges, Raynor leads raids against Emperor Mengsk, but it's time to sober up. Kerrigan has returned to uncover mysterious Xel'naga artifacts, compelled by an ancient voice. The voice of an ancient evil born anew. "Have fun!" Trivia * This video is released by LORE, the youtube channel that features story lores in most video games, TV series and films. * This video is written by Gainesaurus, and voiced and animated by CarbotAnimations. * This video is slightly criticized by Jonathan Burton for its voice acting, calling it as a person "who needs a nap", and drawing skills that "require additional pylons." * Music is created by Epidemic Sound and Audio Micro. * Via scripting, Overmind is spoken thrice as "Oouhvermind." ** Also, Queen of Blades is verbalized as "Queen of Blehds!" * Row of sentries with year dates on the first part is a pun for "centuries." * Xel'naga beings are based on Amon, the dark voice featured in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. * Overmind's design is very different from "BroodWar in a Nutshell", based on hatchery. * Jim Raynor's exposed head is inspired from "BroodWar in a Nutshell," but Sarah Kerrigan is taller and more detailed than in that episode. Cultural References * The throne that Infested Kerrigan is sitting on is based on Game of Thrones. ** Also, a glass of red liquid is based on some vampire stories, most notably Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Video